The Light Fantastic
by Jeanny
Summary: Kaylee and Simon spend a few moments before the ball in 'Shindig'. Happy fluffy stuff. (KayleeSimon)


Title: The Light Fantastic

Author: Jeanny

Rating: G

Feedback: Please. jeannygrrlhotmail.com

Spoilers: Season 1 Through Shindig

Distribution: I don't mind, just credit me and let me know where it's going.

Summary: Kaylee and Simon spend a few moments before the ball in Shindig'. Happy fluffy stuff. (Kaylee/Simon)

Disclaimer: Firefly isn't mine and I don't own the characters. That's clear enough, right?

Kaylee smoothed her skirt for the hundredth time in front of the mirror, then turned away with a sigh. Captain Impatience had already hollered at her to hurry up twice, and she knew the next time he'd just come in here and yank her out ready or not. And she was ready. Ready and excited and ecstatic and...

Scared as hell.

The captain was right. She didn't know anything about being a lady, and everyone was gonna know. They'd take one look at her and laugh their tushes off...no, they'd be too polite and proper to do that, but they'd point and whisper, and she'd just be a...

"Kaylee! Best get a move on!" Mal's impatient voice rang out, and she flinched.

"Comin', Cap'n!" she called, lifting the voluminous skirts to her waist so that she could climb the ladder out of her quarters. She pulled herself out of the opening, then froze, panicked. The skirts were too big. She couldn't quite make the opening without risking a tear in the delicate silk. "No, no, no, no," she muttered, trying to figure quickly the best way to get out without embarrassment.

"Can I help?" a low voice asked, and she gave a little squeak of surprise. Her heart fell when she saw it was him. Of course it was. Any other moment she would have been thrilled to encounter him here, in front of her quarters, his brow furrowed with sympathy and concern. Now it just made her want to cry really, really hard.

"I don't want to tear it," she said, bowing her head in shame, and suddenly his warm hands were around her waist, making her gasp. She looked up into his eyes, still filled with gentle concern.

"Move only when I tell you to," he commanded, working his hands down her dress, sending a not unpleasant shiver through her as he leaned closer to her, nearly doubled over. A surgeon's hands, so very precise...

"Kaylee..."

Very, very precise...but why was his voice so muffled?

"Kaylee!"

"Mmm?" Kaylee face flamed anew as she realized where his head was nearly buried. Her thighs were trembling, and not just with tension, as he pulled himself upright. His hands remained at her sides.

"Climb up now. Very slowly."

Kaylee obeyed and moments later found herself free. She frantically looked down, whirling around to try to see if there was any damage.

"Is it okay?"

"It's fine," Simon reassured her. She met his eyes shyly and found they showed no pity. He was actually gazing at her with admiration. "You look beautiful."

"I do? Really?" she squeaked, then grinned widely. "It's the dress. Makes me all girly. Fanciest thing I ever did own."

"The dress is lovely. But it's kind of a waste." Kaylee frowned, confused and a bit hurt until he finished with a small but sincere smile, "No one will even notice it once they see the girl in it."

"Oh," Kaylee replied in a small wondering voice. She was unaware that she was blushing to the roots of her hair. Their eyes locked again for a long moment before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and gasped "I should go. Captain's gonna kill me for dallying."

Simon frowned. For a moment she thought he was going to ask her to stay, but instead he nodded, stepping away from her a bit. She felt oddly disappointed though she wasn't sure why.

"Right. Have a good time. Dance the night away," Simon added. She brightened as she anticipated the ball until his last words sank in.

"I will, I'll...dance? I...dance? In this?" She gestured at the dress, suddenly panicked. "I don't know how to..."

"Here." Simon sketched a quick graceful bow, then made a gesture with this hands, palms pushing down. Kaylee caught on after a moment of confusion and managed a passable curtsey. His hand was suddenly in hers, dry and warm against the moistness of her palm. He lifted her arm slightly, and leaned in. Kaylee's breath caught.

"O-oh. M-maybe...maybe I shouldn't. I mean, dancing. I'm not really...graceful..."

"Liar," Simon smirked. Kaylee froze, her mouth open in surprise. He seized the opportunity to step into the dance, pleased that she instinctually followed his lead. Just as he had known she would. He turned her into a waltz step as best as he could in the narrow corridor as he explained, "Watching you moving around the engine room, keeping this ship together, it's like watching a dance, Kaylee. I've truly never seen a more graceful-"

"Kaylee! You'd best be dyin' or you're gorram sure about t'be!"

At Mal's holler, Kaylee gave a little yelp of her own, leaping out of Simon's arms so quickly that she almost sent both of them sprawling. She looked down the corridor, chagrined, then gazed questioningly at Simon, who made a shooing gesture.

"Go on. Before he bellows again," Simon said slowly, wearing that serious expression she knew he only wore when he wasn't actually being serious. Kaylee nodded but her feet stayed glued to their spot until another, even louder shout from Mal made them both flinch.

"Kaylee!!"

"_Dung ee-miao_!" Kaylee called back, then smiled bashfully at Simon, reluctantly edging down the corridor. "Well...bye." She managed a few steps before she turned back towards him. He gave her a little encouraging wave.

"Goodbye. Have fun."

Kaylee looked uncertain for a moment before making a decision. As quickly as was possible in her dress she ran back to Simon, wrapping her hands around his neck and drawing his lips to hers for a brief but heartfelt kiss. The doctor looked thoroughly stunned when she released him.

"Thank you. For the dance," she whispered up at him, her eyes shining, then she turned and hurried down the corridor and out of sight before he could manage a reply. He touched his lips with his fingers, wondering at the tingling sensation remaining there. Even though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore, he finally muttered a response.

"My pleasure."

Feedback is always welcome. :)


End file.
